


We’ll Meet Again

by TheaBA12



Series: Rokunami Week 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Implied Ava and Gula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: They meet again every time they’re pulled apart.





	We’ll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Rokunami Week Last Day-Day 7 Fates Intertwined/Awaited Reunion
> 
> Also there’s implication of past lives a heads up to anyone who doesn’t like!

“We'll meet again. Then we can talk about everything.”

The first time, they say always hurts the most. 

Roxas was dreaming and in his dreams, he wore yellow robes. He was running to reach her.

Namine. 

That was the name that came to him every time, he looked at the figure he ran to. She wore pink robes and held a light colored keyblade. The keyblade was held over her chest, above her heart.

“Namine! Please, don’t!” he shouted with all his might. 

Thoughts came to him and told him he should’ve known. The guilt and sadness was tearing her heart apart. He had been too blind with his own role to see what happened to her. 

She looked at him with a sad smile.

She threw the mask off and pulled her hood down. Namine’s face was indeed staring right back at him in this nightmare. She said three words then raised her blade.

“NO!”

She stabbed herself and a light flashed around her body. Slowly, she was breaking into shards. She looked to him and reached to him once more.

He reached for her. He never made it to touch her one last time. 

He screamed.

xxxxx

The second time, he wasn’t even aware then of the first time as he had been reborn as a Nobody.

Still, even though he was born somewhere else, they still met one another. Though she was practically like a ghost, appearing when he needed her to aid him. He was as usual drawn to her.

He knew her and deep in his heart, he knew she held the answers. The truth hurt to hear but that was why he grew to trust her. Of course, fate had other things in mind.

She was torn away again from him by the man in red robes. The manner in which the man had tried to silence her angered him.

“Roxas! We will meet again! And then we can talk about everything! I may not know it’s you! And you may not know it’s me. But we will meet again! Someday soon! I promise!”

That promise. It sounded so familiar. He still attempted to reach for her.

“Let her go! Namine!”

She vanished once more. 

It hurt his supposed nonexistent heart.

xxxxx

The third time wasn’t even by force. But it still wasn’t the same.

He remembered her and she remembered him. 

But they couldn’t even touch each other. They hoped to be together but the only way is through their original selves. He prayed that Sora and Kairi would but deep down he felt that was going to be difficult. 

By their will they chose to go back to their original selves. Still, it hurt to see her vanish into particles of light.

xxxxx

He wasn’t expecting to see her being pulled away from him so many times. Yet, when Sora’s despair reached him, he couldn’t help but to see what was going on. 

Sora and the others were fighting but losing. Then a Demon tide appeared and everyone was pulled into it.

Sora saw Kairi. Roxas though saw Namine.

Sora’s despair spread to him as he also cried out. Namine’s worried face and her hand reaching for him once again. Only to fail to get to her.

An image flashed in his head, the constant dream that came to him as he rested in Sora’s heart. 

Why is it that he could never reach her?

xxxxx

Sora never failed to amaze.

He was able to save everyone just like Roxas believed. That private moment he had with Kairi, he shared instead with Namine. She was there in the light in his eyes and finally their hands touched. 

But the moment was cut short.

He was able to make it to save his friends. To help Sora. 

But he failed to save her from Xemnas.

Kairi reached for Sora and Namine appeared in Roxas’s vision. Her hand reached for him and once more she was gone.

He waited to help his friends regain their strength. Then Sora’s anguish and rage erupted into his own heart.

Namine floated, unconscious before Xenahort. The old man swung his keyblade right into her.

He screamed and she shattered into a million pieces. 

Even after the battle, the memory haunted his dreams.

Xxxxx

Xigbar smirked triumphantly at Roxas and Namine.

“Man, the leopard and fox always together,”

Roxas growled and Namine was trembling. Their heads weren’t all too present because images were flashing into them. Namine was accepting the pain of the memories but Roxas was having more difficulty.

“---, your role was finished but you can still be a big help to us. We can still use you,” Xigbar explained stepping closer.

“Use me?”

Roxas knew Xigbar had used the wrong words. Namine’s tone was empty and it sent shivers down his spine. 

“If you know what’s good for you...you’ll leave now,” Roxas growled while spinning his keyblades threateningly.

Xigbar didn’t even bat an eye as he summoned No Name. Roxas was about to charge first when with amazing strength Namine yanked Oathkeeper from him. 

“Namine!”

She ran without warning and Xigbar immediately leapt after her. Roxas didn’t think twice in blocking his path and clashing their keyblades. Suddenly, multiple Namines appeared and Xigbar attempted to tell which one was the real one.

Roxas though could tell the actual Namine apart from her copies. He rushed to her but froze upon an all too familiar image. She was holding the white and light blue keyblade above her chest.

He tried to reason but she shook her head. 

“I am never going to hurt anyone ever again. I will not be used again!” she shouted to Roxas with tears.

“I won’t let that happen. Please, Nami! We can quickly find the others-”

“No. No, Roxas. Our promise is to meet again. I know that we will because we always have.”

She stabbed herself immediately after she said these words and he rushed to her side. 

No. No. No!

Roxas couldn’t think. The nightmare that’s been repeating itself in his mind every night was now happening. 

It wasn’t just a nightmare.

It had been a memory.

A haunting memory.

She held her hand out to him with tears in her eyes and such a sad smile. Slowly, she was breaking apart.

His hand finally reached her’s. 

The minute his hand closed around her though she shattered completely. 

xxxxx

Namine was always right.

Their fates were intertwined to always meet.

Even in the darkest of times.

The monstrous creature before them looked nothing like a monster. In Roxas’s eyes, it was beautiful.

It looked like a young woman dressed in a gown with a sash wrapped around the middle. Her face was covered with a mask. A mask that had long ears and purple markings. The eyes were a beautiful sunset color. Two wings on her back, one like an angel wing and the other like a bat’s.

She did return to him. She easily had been able to take control of his Samurai nobodies and turned them against him. He was pretty bruised up and his comrades were no better. There was still a happiness in his chest. 

He didn’t regret this.

He smiled up at her.

“Like we promised. Right, Namine?”

He prepared his keyblades and light surrounded him.

Yes, Roxas. Like we promised.


End file.
